


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar Modern AU [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ondolemar stops by Ryndoril's house on his way to a party being thrown by his boss, Elenwen. Ryndoril convinces him to stay instead, making Ondolemar's night much more pleasant than it was going to be. (Set in the same AU 'verse as "Masquerade")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have to say I really can’t stand this song in general :P Idina Menzel changed my mind a bit with that beautiful voice of hers, but still. Regardless, I heard it the other day, and this little thing popped into my head. I know not all of you are into the whole “Modern AU” thing, but I hope you’ll forgive me. This is my thank you to all of my Ryndolemar readers, especially the ones who are still reading/following/hoping for an update even though I haven’t given you ANYTHING in nearly a year. I *am* still working on Ryn’s adventures as Dragonborn, finding the Elder Scroll and going to defeat Alduin; it’s been really slow going and I spent a good portion of this year uninspired or too busy to write. I can’t promise anything in a particular time frame, but I *do* still intend to finish the story! At any rate, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me – I hope you enjoy this little Christmas tidbit anyway. Much love to you all, and happy holidays!

“I really can’t stay.”

Ryndoril’s smile fell slightly at the words; he’d hoped to see Ondolemar a bit longer. The taller elf had dropped by to apologize for missing their date the night before; he’d been stuck at work, but missed the elf terribly, and really wanted to see him. If only for a few minutes, before he was supposed to get to a fancy dinner his boss, Elenwen, was hosting.

“It’s freezing outside,” Ryndoril tried, knowing the elf was reluctant to go. Maybe he could convince him it’d be alright to stay. “The snow’s not supposed to let up until morning, either. You should stay…at least sit down and warm up.” Ondolemar gave Ryndoril a small smile.

“I appreciate it, Ryn,” he said, reaching out to caress Ryndoril’s cheek. “But I have to go to this damn dinner. You know what Elenwen’s like.” 

“Well, she’ll be more upset if you get frostbite and can’t work,” Ryndoril teased, taking Ondolemar’s fingers from his cheek and kissing them. “Your hands are ice cold.” Ondolemar chuckled.

“You know I’d love to stay and warm up with you,” Ondolemar said, squeezing Ryndoril’s fingers with his own. He _did_ want to stay; particularly after feeling the warmth of the elf’s lips on his admittedly frozen fingers. “But _she’ll_ be ice cold if I miss this.”

“Isn’t she anyway?” Ryndoril smirked. He knew he was winning when Ondolemar smiled. “Come on, come sit by the fire with me. And have a drink,” he added with a grin. “When you do go, you’ll be able to tolerate her better.”

“True,” Ondolemar conceded with a laugh, letting the smaller elf lead him over to the sofa by the fireplace. It _was_ very warm and cozy in Ryndoril’s house…and surely a drink wouldn’t _hurt_ the evening. So what if he was a little late? Elenwen would have plenty of other guests around. “Alright. I’ll have a drink.” He began taking off his coat and scarf.

“Excellent,” Ryndoril said, his face lighting up. The sight warmed Ondolemar’s heart; there was something magical about Ryndoril’s smile when he was so genuinely happy. “Want to put on some music or something?”

“I can do that,” Ondolemar nodded, heading for the stereo while Ryndoril went into the kitchen. He shuffled through the music, finally choosing an instrumental album for background music. No sooner did he sit down on the sofa than Ryndoril brought out two glasses of wine, handing one to Ondolemar before taking a seat, too.

“I’m really glad you came by,” Ryndoril said sincerely. “I missed you.”

“I – I know,” Ondolemar said, casting his eyes downward. “I’m very sorry about last night. I didn’t – “

“Shh,” Ryndoril smiled, taking the elf’s hand. “I understand, love. I’m not blaming you. I just missed you.” Ondolemar gave him a half-smile.

“When are you going to grow tired of me doing this?” Ondolemar asked sadly. “Working late, missing dates…running off on you when I do get to see you…”

“Well, don’t run off on me, and we won’t have to worry,” Ryndoril teased, and Ondolemar snorted, shaking his head. “Really though – I’m not. I get it. I’m honestly happy when I _do_ get to see you. If anyone has a reason to get annoyed, it’s you,” he added, taking a drink of his wine. “How often am I leaving you, going off halfway across the world or something?”

“You know, you’re right,” Ondolemar smirked, feeling slightly better with Ryndoril’s kindness. “I am quite tired of it. Perhaps I’ll simply tie you to the bed, so you can’t leave.”

“Yeah,” Ryndoril laughed heartily. “ _That’s_ why you’d tie me to the bed.”

“I suppose I could think of other things to do, yes,” Ondolemar said thoughtfully. “While I’ve got you there…why waste it?”

“I like this kind of talk,” Ryndoril said enthusiastically. “If you want to tie me down and tease me, love, then by all means. That’s got to be more fun than Elenwen’s stupid party.” 

“Indeed,” Ondolemar chuckled. “And think of the scandal when I reveal I missed the party to spend the night pleasing my boyfriend. _Everyone_ would be talking about it.” Ryndoril’s cheeks reddened slightly at the pleasure of Ondolemar calling him ‘boyfriend’. They’d been together a few months, but it still sounded wonderful to his ears.

“Let them talk,” Ryndoril grinned. Ondolemar shook his head in amusement.

“You know that would be terrible press,” he said. “For both of us.”

“I really couldn’t care less,” Ryndoril said honestly. “I mean, I understand why _you_ do,” he added quickly. Ondolemar was a good bit more high profile than Ryndoril was. “But if people want to talk about me for something that’s making me happier than I’ve ever been…let them.” Ondolemar sighed.

“You know you make me happy, too, don’t you?” he asked, worried.

“Of course, love,” Ryndoril assured him. “I know the situation’s different. That’s just my perspective. I don’t expect you to have the same view of it just because I do.”

“I truly appreciate you being so understanding, Ryn,” Ondolemar said softly, squeezing Ryndoril’s hand. He marveled for a minute at how quickly his own had warmed up. This was awfully pleasant, sitting in front of the fire with his boyfriend, sharing a drink while the snow swirled outside the window.

“So what’s this dinner thing for, anyway?” Ryndoril asked, settling on the sofa a bit closer to Ondolemar.

“Just a holiday dinner,” Ondolemar said distastefully. “She does it every year, and only the people she deems _important enough_ are invited. She spends a fortune…mostly to make sure these important people know she has a fortune _to_ spend.” Ryndoril laughed a little. He knew Ondolemar was well-off, and had quite as much wealth and power as Elenwen herself – but Ondolemar had no patience whatsoever for the theatrics involved in such things. “I really _should_ get going,” Ondolemar added regretfully, finishing the last of his wine. “She’s expecting me, after all.”

“But you’ve barely started to warm up,” Ryndoril argued. “And the snow is still terrible. C’mon – another drink?” His eyes were so hopeful that Ondolemar couldn’t bear to deny him.

“I ought to say no,” he smirked, shaking his head. “If anyone asks, I’m going to tell them I tried. You’re too pushy.” Ryndoril laughed delightedly, knowing the elf was only teasing him.

“I’ll refill the wine,” Ryndoril offered, standing up and taking Ondolemar’s glass.

“Thank you,” Ondolemar nodded. Really, he thought, would it be so bad if he were to just…stay? It would be warmer. He wouldn’t have to go back out into the snow. The wind _was_ howling. And it was so very nice to just…sit and relax and not have to try to impress people.

“You look great, by the way,” Ryndoril complimented, coming back into the room. Ondolemar smiled as he took the wine glass back.

“Thanks,” he nodded. “You look…comfortable.” Ryndoril was dressed in flannel pajama pants with a sweatshirt, having had no plans beyond lying around for the night.

“I am,” Ryndoril laughed. “You could be too, you know.”

“I think Elenwen might _actually_ murder me if I embarrassed her by showing up in that,” Ondolemar said dryly. Ryndoril settled back onto the sofa, sitting much closer to Ondolemar than he had been before and leaning on his arm.

“Yeah, but the look on her face would be priceless,” Ryndoril grinned. “Memory of a lifetime right there.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Ondolemar admitted. He took a drink of his wine, then noticed Ryndoril staring at him. “What?”

“Your lips look delicious,” Ryndoril said softly, making Ondolemar shiver. He loved it when Ryndoril used that tone of voice; wanting, almost _reverent_.

“You’re drinking the same wine I am,” Ondolemar pointed out, trying to tease, but the sudden wave of heat between them was too intense, and it came out rather husky.

“Mm,” Ryndoril acknowledged. “Not the same, though.” With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ondolemar’s, flicking his tongue against the other elf’s lips briefly. Ondolemar let out a sigh of pleasure. “I was right,” Ryndoril smirked, pulling away after several moments.

“About what?” Ondolemar asked, his head spinning slightly.

“Your lips _are_ delicious,” Ryndoril grinned, taking another drink of wine. Ondolemar laughed.

“You, dear Ryn, are terrible,” he said. He let out a sigh of disappointment, staring at the glass still half full of wine. “I _really_ should go, though. Before I end up not going at all.”

“But it’s so much warmer here,” Ryndoril smiled invitingly. “Come on. Look at the storm out there. You can’t tell me you _want_ to go out in that.”

“I don’t,” Ondolemar agreed. “But you know Elenwen’s already suspicious. This won’t help anything.”

“She doesn’t have to know you were _here_ ,” Ryndoril said reasonably. “Maybe…you just weren’t feeling well.”

“You have neighbors,” Ondolemar pointed out. “People talk, Ryn. You know this.”

“She’s not going to talk to them,” Ryndoril said, rolling his eyes. “And even then – it’s practically a blizzard out there. No one’s paying any attention to their neighbors right now.” Ondolemar stared out the window in silence for a few minutes, absentmindedly drinking more of his wine.

He wasn’t sure he _could_ make himself go out into that storm, really. Not when it was so warm and comfortable in the house. And to spend his evening with Ryndoril, the elf who made him so happy, instead of being stuck with Elenwen and the rest of the stuffy crowd he knew he could expect…

“Alright,” Ondolemar sighed finally, squeezing Ryndoril closer to him gratefully. “You win, Ryn. I’d much rather stay here.”

“Really?” Ryndoril asked, face lighting up as he turned to look at Ondolemar. The elf smiled.

“Really,” he replied. “Though I think I’d rather be more comfortable than these dress clothes allow,” he added.

“Well, you don’t have to be wearing them,” Ryndoril teased, eyes sparkling as he gazed at Ondolemar.

“ _Your_ clothes aren’t going to fit me,” Ondolemar snorted.

“Who says you need to wear clothes?” Ryndoril replied cheekily. Ondolemar laughed, leaning in to kiss the smaller elf. He’d deal with Elenwen later; he couldn’t bring himself to care now. Not when the prospect of a cozy night in with his boyfriend presented itself. It may have been cold outside, but in here, with Ryndoril in his arms – Ondolemar couldn’t remember ever feeling more warm and comfortable.


End file.
